The world is currently experiencing an explosion of entrepreneurism. Over the last 25 years in particular because of microtechnology, and because of the breakdown in large bureaucratic structures there has been a vast increase in the number of entrepreneurs in the world. As a result of that, there has been a need for a particular type of software time management and goals management program for highly successful, experienced entrepreneurs who are on the cutting edge of their particular field.
One of the big problems in dealing with time management for entrepreneurs is the ceiling of complexity. Entrepreneurs by nature are very confident people and one of the things that allows them take risks is the fact that they have a high level of confidence. They also have a unique ability which allows them to create opportunities in the marketplace which have not existed before. As they go out and create their organization in the marketplace what happens is that, over a period of time, they find themselves becoming involved more and more in things that they are not really good at. They take on complexity, they have to take on staff, their business requires a great deal of detail, there is a lot of paperwork, there are systems to worry about, and after a while, what happens is that they hit a ceiling of complexity where a number of things happen: one is that they run out of time. They just do not have any more time to focus on their biggest opportunities and more and more they find they focus less and less on future opportunities and more and more on present operations or even worse than that, dealing with past problems. The goal of the present invention is to aid them in moving out of the past, moving them out of the present and having them focus on the development of their future opportunities of taking what they do uniquely well and moving into the future.
Many time management systems exist, but prior to the present invention none have provided the ability to integrate time management with the tracking of business and personal goals. To be successful, any business person must balance their professional and personal lives. To achieve this balance requires clearly defined goals and objectives. The present invention provides the means for achieving that balance.
One example of a time management system is U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,476, which makes use of a palmtop computer to coordinate a schedule, to do list and notes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,006 discloses a scheduling or time management system, that integrates data via modem from external sources such as a seller of tickets to sporting events or even the user's bank account. U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,108 discloses an electronic personal information manager for organizing appointments, expenses, contacts and various types of lists.
The prior art systems are essentially time management tools, that provide levels of detail on each scheduled appointment or to do. None of the above mentioned scheduling systems provide for integration of business and personal goals into a time and life management system.
There is therefore a need for a time and goal management system to simplify the work programs of the entrepreneurs, to increase their incomes and their savings and to enhance the overall quality of their lives.